


The More the Merrier

by princejoopie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Crack, Double Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Time Travel, and they all fuck klaus, like half crack half serious tho, that's about it, there are four daves, we live by the klave we die by the klave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princejoopie/pseuds/princejoopie
Summary: Time travel often has unforeseen consequences. This time, things get heated.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	The More the Merrier

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit. This started as the stupidest crack idea ever in a roleplay server and now here we are a month later with this monstrosity as a finished product.

Well… That was unexpected.

Time travel always seemed to have unforeseen consequences, especially when not using a briefcase, but no one could've predicted what would've happened when Five traveled back to 1968 in an attempt to bring Dave to the present.

After taking in the sight in front of him, Klaus looked down at Five and asked, "Sooo, how did this happen?"

"No idea," Five replied. "At least they're not thirteen, though, right?"

"Yes but there's four of them!"

Standing in front of the pair were four copies of the same curly-haired man, all looking around at the intricacies of the spacious foyer.

One of the Daves looked at Klaus and asked, "So… what do we do?"

Five tilted his head to the side, hand on his chin, and said, "Well, we could kill three of them."

_ "No," _ Klaus said firmly and immediately. "We're not killing any Daves. I'm not going through that again."

Rolling his eyes, Five asked, "Well what do you suggest we  _ do _ with them all?!"

When Klaus thought about it for a moment, his eyes lit up and he couldn't help but smile. "I have… some ideas."

-

It was only minutes later that, now in Klaus's room, one Dave had his tongue shoved into Klaus's mouth while another pulled down Klaus's tight leather pants, with the remaining two removing their own clothes.

Before long, though, a hand was in Klaus's hair and he was being shoved down to his knees, and he nearly started to drool at the sight before him.

He reached down and pulled his own dick out of his briefs, and began to stroke it. It was decently sized, but nowhere near as thick as the four identical cocks in front of him.

Klaus leaned forward and took one into his mouth and down his throat without any hesitation. While that Dave threaded a hand through Klaus's hair as his head bobbed back and forth, Klaus reached out and took hold of two more dicks and began to jerk them off.

Klaus could hear the fourth Dave shuffling around, but was too focused on the other three to register what he was doing. That was until he positioned himself behind Klaus, and Klaus heard the cap of a bottle of lube open.

He always kept one in his bedside drawer just in case, and it was certainly paying off now.

Klaus let out an involuntary noise around the dick in his throat as he felt a slick finger at his entrance.

As the first finger slid into him, soon followed by a second one, Klaus began to grow nervous. How was this going to work? As much as he wanted to have his guts rearranged by Dave, he wasn't sure if he could take on four of him at once.

Sure, he'd had more than one guy at a time in the past, but none of them were nearly as good of lovers as Dave was (and none of their dicks were nearly as big.)

Dave was big and buff, and fucked like a god, and Klaus wasn't sure how much of it he'd be able to handle at one time. But there was only one way to find out.

He pulled his head back from the first Dave's cock with a  _ pop _ and turned to suck on another one, with the hand that had been on the second dick moving to start jerking off the first instead.

After a moment, and now with another finger in his ass, he switched to give the same treatment to the third cock, letting out little choking sounds as that Dave gripped Klaus's hair and fucked his throat.

Every time the head of Dave's cock smacked the back of his throat, every time the other Dave's three big fingers brushed his prostate, it sent jolts and twitches down Klaus's spine and straight to his own already leaking cock.

But suddenly, the fingers were gone from his ass and a hand pulled his head back before he was picked up and thrown onto the bed on his hands and knees.

A Dave pulled his underwear the remaining way off Klaus's legs, while another climbed up in front of him and shoved his dick into Klaus's mouth. Which Daves they were, he hadn't the faintest idea.

At the same time, another Dave positioned himself behind Klaus on the bed and slowly pushed himself into Klaus's ass. Klaus let out a muffled moan, already attempting to shove his hips backward into Dave's.

As many times as they'd fucked before, Dave's cock was  _ thick, _ and the stretch was still intense despite the prep. It had Klaus writhing and squirming as he let out little sounds of pleasured discomfort.

His eyes rolled back in his head and he let out a loud, low moan as the Dave behind him started moving inside him. He was so lost in the feeling that he forgot about the Dave in front of him until the Dave shoved Klaus's head back down onto his cock.

The other two Daves were apparently growing impatient, as one climbed up to Klaus's right side and the other to his left, and they each reached for one of Klaus's hands to bring to their dicks so Klaus could jerk them both off.

Klaus felt so surrounded on all sides, his weight distributed awkwardly between his knees and the Dave whose dick he was sucking. His own cock hung heavy below him, bright red and leaking and aching.

His moans grew louder and more desperate as he neared the edge, until finally, he came  _ hard, _ covering the sheets below him with ribbons of cum.

Even as he was coming down from his high, the Dave behind him didn't slow his pace, and eventually Klaus was left whining and squirming at the oversensitivity, barely able to focus on the other three dicks surrounding him.

Eventually, the Dave behind him pulled out and Klaus let out a sigh of relief, but it was short-lived, as another Dave quickly took his place. After another few minutes of that, and more shuffling around by the other three Daves so a different one was at his mouth, Klaus was left panting and out of breath as his cock grew harder underneath him again.

Once that Dave pulled out, the four of them flipped Klaus over so he was on his back on the bed in the remains of his own rapidly drying cum, and one moved forward to slide himself into Klaus again.

Klaus barely had time to let out another soft moan before another Dave was shoving his cock down Klaus's throat. It took all of his effort not to gag as he writhed under the weight of both Daves.

Eventually the oversensitivity became too much, and Klaus came again, coating his own stomach this time.

After that, the Dave inside him pulled out and flipped him back over onto his now-trembling hands and knees.

Another Dave took his place behind Klaus and grabbed his ass, spreading it open to admire his stretched, twitching hole.

Suddenly, he gave Klaus's ass a hard smack, followed by another on the same cheek, and then a third, this time on the other.

Klaus let out breathy little moans as he took the spanking while willing his arms and legs not to give out underneath him.

Then, without warning, the Dave dipped his head down and pressed his tongue to Klaus's hole, causing Klaus to jump and let out a loud squeak. A long string of loud moans and curses forced its way out of Klaus's mouth as Dave ate him out, licking and sucking on the rim before dipping inside.

Two of the Daves moved in front of Klaus, right up next to each other, and both tried forcing their dicks into his mouth at once, which only made him moan louder. He struggled to fit them both in as his arms shook, threatening to give out beneath him.

Then the fourth Dave approached and took hold of Klaus's dick, jerking him off until he was even more of a writhing, moaning mess.

Without warning, his third orgasm hit him like a freight train, harder than the previous one, but not as hard as the first. The two Daves' cocks slipped out of his mouth as he fell face-first to the bed, arms no longer able to support his own weight.

He was still panting and trying to catch his breath as a few of them lifted him up and one Dave laid down on the bed under Klaus. The other three worked to lower Klaus down onto the Dave's cock, but as soon as they let go of him, he collapsed forward onto the Dave's chest.

Klaus's every breath was coming out as a gasping, panting moan as the overstimulation fully consumed him and he was left squirming before the Dave had even started moving inside him.

Even once he did, Klaus still hung limply on top of him, unable to do anything but lay there and take it.

But then, after some more shuffling, another Dave was behind him, and soon his cock was sinking into Klaus alongside the first.

Klaus could do nothing but contort his face into a silent scream at the feeling of the stretch. It was too much-  _ way _ too much- but also  _ so _ good in all the right ways. He felt nearly split in half as the Dave behind him started to move too.

They quickly set a rhythm, one Dave pulling out while the other pushed in and vice versa. The first moan Klaus was able to let out was long and high-pitched as the girth of both cocks stretched him out and filled him up more than he ever thought possible.

Suddenly, the Dave behind him reached forward, grabbing Klaus by the throat and pulling him back up so he was flush against the Dave's chest. Klaus let out another now-strangled moan as he gasped for breath.

After a moment he felt his head float and flutter as the lack of airflow made him start to slip out of consciousness.

He was tightly gripping the arm of the hand around his throat, but soon he felt both of his hands being pulled away as the other two Daves each took their place on either side of him. One of Klaus's hands was pulled down to each of their cocks, and he was barely conscious enough to start to stroke them, still letting out choking, gasping moans the whole time.

Then, suddenly, the Dave underneath him was coming, and Klaus shuddered at the feeling. There was almost nothing he loved more in the world than Dave's hot cum filling him up, and he was about to get that four times in a row.

That Dave pulled out, and the other one released his throat, causing him to collapse forward again and let go of the two dicks he'd previously been stroking.

A minute later, the Dave behind him came too, and Klaus let out a feeble little moan as he came a fourth time. Nothing was even coming out anymore, but he couldn't help but squirm and let out gasps of pleasure as his cock twitched below him.

The second Dave pulled out, leaving Klaus's hole empty and twitching and aching. He could feel both of their cum dripping out of him, and it left him craving more, but he was far too spent to get hard again now.

The first Dave climbed out from underneath him, and one of the Daves whose dick he'd let go of moved around in front, coaxing Klaus up onto his knees again and pushing his head down onto his dick.

Klaus let out a muffled moan as the Dave fucked his mouth, before coming down his throat and leaving Klaus to lick the remains of his cum off of him.

Klaus would never be tired of the taste of cum, let alone  _ Dave's _ cum. And soon, the last Dave was approaching him and coming into his mouth too, and Klaus was eagerly swallowing it all.

The five of them collapsed into a heap on the way-too-small bed, the four Daves all petting Klaus's hair and telling him how good he was and how well he took it. Klaus sighed in contentment and leaned into their touches, thinking to himself,  _ 'Time travel is awesome.' _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you found it uh... interesting jfsdkfds ily guys <3


End file.
